Annabell's broken promise
by Discobear4
Summary: Annabell has promised to Davy Jones that she will bring Jack Sparrow to the Flying Dutchman but what if she beguns to fall for the drunken captain, Jack/oc and a little Davy/oc


"Come on lovey...let's take the dress off..."A man smirked at me from a cage across the other side of the brig. "Oh yes...and why would I even consider doing that?" I sat in my small cage at the bottom of the HMS Endeavour.

My whole life I have been drawn to trouble or more that I am a trouble maker.

I grew up in an ophage and no one ever adopted me because I was given the label devil child by the towns people. When I was 13 a priest and two nuns tried to burn me and they were the first people I ever killed. Killing is never something to be proud of even if it was self defence.

I watch the water pool around my annkles, I have stopped lisening to the stupid remarks by the low lifes that full the jail around me but I can tell the are all just as scared as I am.

In the middle of the night I was dragged out of my home by cuttler becket and his navy men. I was hauled onto this ship and now I am heading for the nearest port to be trailed and hung. I am not ready for death, not yet. There are so many things I haven't got to do. I have always wanted to sail the seas but this is the only time I have ever been on a boat.

My dress was ripped from the bottom all the way up to my knee which exposed my leg and my normal straight brown hair was stuck up and poked out every where. A empity rum bottle rolled across the wooden floor. Suddenly the ship shook sideways, I let out a loud scream as my square cage rolled over. My face hit the ground hard, I could hear navy men screaming and shouting up on deck. "Its the Flying Dutchman!" I heard one man say.

The Flying Dutchman, I gasped at the thought of one of the most feared pirate ships in the Caribbean attacking the ship I was in. "Stop!" I screamed and banged my fists against my cage door but as I banged it the door flew open and I fell out onto the wet floor. I could hear the firing of guns up on deck. I scrabbled up onto my feet. The ship shuddered to the side and I fell to the ground again.

"On yer feet maid!" a deep manly voice screamed from above me. I pushed my head up too see the face of the sailor shouting at me but I did not see a man but I saw a horrible monster. His face was covered in seaweed and a crab sat on his face. I let out the loudest scream I ever had, the man laughed and grabbed my arm. His hand was wet and slimey, I pulled and thrashed against his strenght but It was no use. "Let go you monster!" I screamed at him as he dragged me onto the top deck.

I gasped at the smell of death that was lingering in the air around me. There were dead bodies of navy men scattered along the ship. Half men and half fish people were wandering around the ship looking for survireres. "Look men! I found us a lass!" the man holding me held my hand in the air as if I was some prize he had won. I took this moment to act, I quickly pulled down and my hand slid out of his smiley grasp. "whore!" he shouted as I bolted to the other side of the ship and grapped the railing. I stepped up onto the lengh and was about to jump but i felt a hard claw clamp around my leg and pull me back. A screamed as my full weight hit the wooden deck.

"Can you men not even handle a wee lass?" a man shouted. I quickly sat up and saw a monster straight from my nightmares. "D-Davy Jones..." I whimpered threw my teeth. Tentcels hung down from his face and poked out in different directions. His hat was poked up like the devils horns and he had a crab claw and a crab leg. He looked down at me for a few seconds but quickly looked back at his crew. "Line up the survivers for questioning!" Davy jones shouted at his crew who quickly began to scramble across deck.

A hammer head shark man grabbed me by my arm and dragged me across the deck and pulled me into line with a few other navy men and some prisoners who were in the brig with me. Davy Jones stepped forward and leaned down to eye lenght with a yongh navy boy. "Do you fear death?" he asked the boy and took another breath from his pipe. "I-I do sir..." the boy stuttered out, trying not to make eye contact with the tenticled man. "I can offer an escape...100 years before the mast...will ye serve?" Davy leaned forward and smiled. "Y-yes sir..." the boy closed his eyes and let the tears fall. "Great...clanker! Take the boy back to my ship..." a man with mussels and barnicles covering his face grabbed the boy and dragged him away.

I lowered my head as it came to my turn to face the captain. I do expect him to kill me straight away as he would not want a woman working aboard his ship. "Do you fear death?" he asked me, I was shocked by his question. "No, death is natural but this is not how or when I want to die..." I said, I still kept my head lowered. "Lass...we have no need for a woman aboard the Dutchman but...I need you for something else..." he touched my face with his tentcle, I shuttered away from his touch but looked up at him. "What do you need me for exactly?" I asked, I had new conferdence streaming threw me. "Do you know of Jack Sparrow?"


End file.
